Many remote vehicle such as, for example, mobile robots, include rechargeable power sources. The rechargeable power sources can include, for example, one or more batteries such as lithium-ion batteries (e.g., a BB-2590/U battery). Many mobile robots include two batteries. Periodically, or at least when the rechargeable battery falls below a predetermined charge level, the remote vehicle must be recharged at a charging station. Battery charges can include, for example, portable battery charges that can connect with from one to eight batteries. The portable chargers must be manually connected with the battery and manually disconnected from the battery. The remote vehicle therefore must be manually disengaged from the charger before returning to its mission. In fact, certain remote vehicles require removal of the battery or a certain amount of disassembly of the remote vehicle to obtain access to the one or more batteries for charging